ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Zero (Excerlics Continuity)
is the father of One and the son of Seven, he is the husband of Zeth. He mainly appear to assist One in his adventures and observing his son, he is considered one of the strongest Ultras in his homeworld. History Past For his actions and adventures in the past is the same as his offical counterpart. Pre Ultraman One Zero was involved in guiding One to live up as an Ultra with his wife, Zeth, whom he married thousand of years ago in King's Temple. When One caused Giga to be sucked into a blackhole, Zero and Zeth was forced to watch their son sent to the dungeons of the Land of Light to redeem from his mistakes. Climatic Battle! Ultraman One vs Ultraman Reuz After suspecting an unknown warrior of light, his son, One, whom was redeemed from his past mistakes was sent to intercept it. After his son returns and was exhausted from the battle, Zero took care of One and place the Disability Spark on him to prevent him from using his Rainbow Form, which caused the problem to occur. After knowing the unknown warrior of light and recognizing him as an ally, Zero and the other Ultras went to Land of Darknes to find the mastermind of everything, Belial and Faust. Zero fought against Belial and later fused into Ultraman Uzone to combat Dark Baron, winning the battle. Zero and his fellow Ultras goes to the Land of Light to receive an award from Ultraman King. Ultraman One Zero and the Ultra Brothers decided to sent One and his friend Xena to Earth to combat new threats. Zero was happy One's long lost friend, Giga had returned as well and permission was granted to Giga to protect and assist One on Earth as well. Zero had also personally went to Earth several times to assist One in his battles as well. Zero also faced his arch enemy, Belial and was possessed by the said Ultra into Zero Darkness and Zero in his body could only watch as Belial use his powers and his other forms to slaguter One's allies one by one. After Belial sucessfully defeated One and his friends, Zero was expelled from Belial's body and turned into a stone statue. Thanks to the sacrifie of Ultraman Kato, Zero was revived and took on the image of "Ran" to meet the SACD Members and One, Haruto and Mirai in an underground base. When Belial as Zena come to the undeground base, Zero in his human form along with One, Haruto and Mirai fought against Belial and seperated Zena's body with Belial. Belial tries to kill them with his ray but Zero converted his attack to energy and allowing himself, One and his friends to assume Ultra Form and continue battle. Zero and One would team up together to beat Belial, Zero was confident that his son can do the job, Zero returned to the Land of Light to help out the Ultras there. After the threat is over, Zero watches One and his friends return from Earth at the Land of Light along with other Ultras. Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus Darkness Corruption Zero returned in this movie again, Zero sent One to Earth to intercept a new threat and to save Lila, followed by Xena and Giga to assist One as well. Zero personally went to Earth with the Lightning Spark to reverse the effects of Voiderium Plague and fought against Ultraman Virus to allow Xena and Giga to freed One and Lila from the effects of Voiderium. Although Zero could match Virus, Zero later sacrified his life to save One, Xena and Giga from Virus and was petrified into a stone statue. Ultraman One Season 4-5 TBA Scorpium Ultras The Movie TBA Geed Reboot TBA Unite! Ultras from 24 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! TBA Ultraman One: Conflict between Heaven and Hell TBA Ultraman Relic Zero created the Re-Sluggers and was the sealer of Relic Tsurugi Demeega. As "Ran Zero" Human form & alias of Zero, using Run (first human host)'s image, History Ultraman One TBA Scorpium Ultras:Rise of Good and Evil TBA Powers and Abilities *'Ultra Zero Eye: Run Zero can transform into Ultraman Zero with the said device. *'Lightning Spark': Run Zero was temporary in possession of the Lightning Spark. **'Repel': Run Zero can dispel evil from this spark.used to seperate Belial from Zena. **'Energy Conversion': Ran Zero converts' Belial's energy to pure energy, allowing Haruto, Mirai, One and himself to assume Ultra Forms. TBA Profile *'Human Form or Host': Taiga (Ultraman Saga Movie), Run (Revenge of Belial Movie), Ran Zero (Zero's human form using Run's appearance) *'Homeworld': Showa Universe, Land of Light *'Transformation Item/Process': Zero uses the Ultra Zero Eye to transform or his willpower *'Grip Strength': 70,000t *'Brute Strength': 140,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 2 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 2 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 2 *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Jumping Height': 880m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 3 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Hobbies': Enjoys wandering around the universe to enforce peace with his friends, Being an enthusiastic person, Having a warm hearted personality *'Dislikes': Belial, any form of evil *'Weaknesses': Like all Ultras from Land of Light, Zero is bounded to the three minutes rule. However, his protectors allows Zero to temporary compensate the lack of light energy and stay active a while longer. *'Height': 49m *'Weight': 35,000t Forms - Ultimate Zero= Ultimate Zero dons the Ultimate Aegis in this form, this form also gives him additional chest armour as well. :;Weapons *'Ultimate Zero Sword': A sword weapon that is part of the Ultimate Aegis. **'Energy Blade': A energy blade conjured from the Ultimate Zero Sword, can pierce through tough objects like Belial's Maebrandes or cut through many Darklops at once. **'Final Ultimate Zero Shoot': Zero charging his Ultimate Aegis with energy and fires a beam from his Ultimate Zero Shoot by entrusting his hands in L style. Can destroy monsters in one blow. An analogus to his Zero Twin Shoot. *'Zero Twin Sword': Zero retains the use of the Zero Twin Sword in this form, by merging and combining his Zero Sluggers. **'Zero Twin Sword Multiple': Splitting the Zero Twin Sword into multiple copies and launch at hismopponent, Abke to knock them back with tremendous speed. :;Special *'Final Ultimate Zero': Same as Offical *'Sword Ray Ultimate Zero': Same as Offical *'Ultimate Aegis Shield: Zero undone the Ultimate Aegis and use it as a indestructible shield to block attacks. *'Aegis Shoot': Similar to Zero's Zero Twin Shoot but more powerful, :;Miscelleanous *'Dimensional Travel':Same as Offical - Strong Corona= Strong Corona :;Physical *'Strength' *'Strong Corona Attack': A series of punch and kick delivered by Zero in rapid and continuous succession. **'Fiery Kick': A kick with his foot covered in flames. Stronger than his Ultra Zero Kick in his Normal Form. **'Fiery Punch': A punch with his hands covered in flames, stronger than the Ultra Zero Kick or the Zero Big Bang. *'Ultra Hurricane': An analogous to Jack's Ultra Hurricane, Zero grabs his foes and throws them to the sky and traps them in a net of light, a hurricane is generated from this. Another variant is used, whereby Zero flings his foes and throws them with tremendous force, without trapping them in a net of light. The hurricane is still generated here. :;Miscelleanous *'Ultimate Bracelet': Zero is also wearing the said bracelet in this form. **'Form Change': Zero can change form as Strong Corona as well, either to Luna Miracle, Normal Form, or donning his Ultimate Aegis. **'Ultra Zero Lance': Zero can summon an Ultra Lance with the Ultimate Bracelet. :;Special *'Garnet Buster':An orange ray fired from one of his hands. A combination of Cosmos's Naybuster Ray and Dyna's Garnet Bomber. *'Zero Corona Ray': Zero's version of the Zero Wide Shot in this form, where Zero thrusts his hands in a plus style and firing a fire stream at his foes. Able to destroy monsters in one blow or causing painful burns or their body. Twice as strong as his Garnet Buster. *'Hurricane Blast': Channeling his increase strength into physical energy, Zero launches a powerful hurricane from his protector to knock back foes with tremendous force. It paralyses them temporary as well. - Luna Miracle= Luna Miracle :;Miscelleanous *'Acceleration': Zero can accelerate at fast speeds. Zero inherits a small portion of Ultraman Saga's teleportation as Luna Miracle. *'Enhanced Speed' :;Special Moves *'Soul Purifying Wave': A wave of purifiying energy that cleanse the soul of evil beings, decreasing the concentration of minus energy in their body. *'Revolium Smash': Zero places his hand on his opponent's body and knocks them back. It is unknown whether it could kill them. *'Miracle Particle': Zero dashes inside the body of his foes with great speed and blue aura of protective light and exits from their back, destroying them from inside out. *'Zero Wide Shot' *'Luna Miracle Slugger': Zero can generate three or more copies of his Zero Slugger and bring them together mentally and flings them at his foes. Can slice through their body and destroy them. If they are not destroyed, it knock them back. *'Life Saving Ray': A wave that saves life. *'Calming Ray': A ray that calms those aggressive or violent foes. :;Weapons *'Ultimate Bracelet' **'Form Change' **'Ultra Zero Lance/Ultra Zero Shield' ***'Crescent Slash' - Shining Ultraman Zero= Shining Shining Ultraman Zero is Zero's most powerful form. This is achieved when the Ultimate Bracelet is completely merged with Zero. Although it is considered his most powerful form, it is often not so reliable to use and could only be used for a short while. :;Abilities *'Size Change': Shining Ultraman Zero can change his size freely at will, he can decrease his height to micro or increase his height to gigantic size. **'Hand Grab': After growing into gigantic size, Zero can cover his hand with an aura of golden energy to grab his foes with just his hands and crash them. Tried to use it on Belial but Belial escapes. *'Power of Judgement': Not demonstrated by the "offical" Zero, this Zero had to power of judgement in this form. This is an analogous to One's Light Metaphoric Abilities as Wisdom Form. With this power of judgement, Zero can demonstrate the following: **'Mental Abilities': Zero is an expert in using his mental abilities in this form, exceeding the one used in his Agile Form or Normal Form. He can knock back his foes easily or controlling his foes mentally, when he does this, Zero's Beam Lamp glows blue in color. Zero can also mentally control objects. ***'Sparkling Sphere': Zero can travel through space by encasing himself in a gold travel sphere. Also, this power allows Zero to travel across dimensions and to another universe, this is most likely carried from his Ultimate Aegis Dimensional Travel ability. *'Form Revert': Zero can revert back to his Normal Form, Ultimate Form, Strong Corona or Luna Miracle. *'Energy Backlash/Self Exorcism' :;Special Moves *'Shining Star Drive': A ball of golden light Zero generates from one of his hand, can be used to reverse time or travel to the future. However, such a feat drains Zero's energy drastically. Zero's Ultimate Attack. The use of said technique will cause Zero to be reverted back to his Normal Form and may cause Zero to lose his memories of using Shining Ultraman Zero for a while. *'Shining Zero Wide Shot' *'Shining Emerium Slash' *'Shining Chrous': Due to the Zero Protectors completely intergrate in his body, Zero can release golden sparkles in the form of full body radiation. :;Physical *'Strength': Zero is much physically stronger as Shining Ultraman Zero. He is able to witstand being sucked into a distortion blackhole formed while fighting Belial at the Edge Hole of Scorpio Nova Universe in his gigantic size. *'Shining Kick': A kick attack. *'Shining Punch': A punch attack. }} Comparisons to the real Ultraman Zero Trivia *Due to seeing Zero's Shining Form when One is fighting alongside with Zero against Treedon, One was able to materialise an incomplete version of his Wisdom Form. He only obtained the full version after realizing his truth potential and his trust in humans when he fought Ultraman Emperor alongside a Ultraman Reuz. **Eventually, One obtained a form that is times stronger than his Wisdom or Shining Ultraman Zero, Hexagonal Form. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultras Category:Variants of existing Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities)